A lucky meloetta
by gardevoirfan134
Summary: Title sucks I know. A meloetta is attacked by a pack of zangoose when Alex a medical student finds her and fixes her up. She convinces him to continue his journey for his pokemon's sake and asks to join him. The two build up a friendship that will help them save the world from ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody I'm gardevoirfan134 and I have two stories now so go and check that out too. I don't own anything of Pokemon so let's start the story. **

_You got luck on your side_

(Okay You can do this. It's just a job interview. It's not like it's the end of the world if you don't get it)

"Dear you're gonna be late!"

"Okay mom I'll be there in a minute!" he splashed his face with water (You can do this)

"ALEX JAMES HARPER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Shit SORRY MOM" Alex is about five feet, ten inches and he has a muscular build to him. He has green eyes and long dirty blonde hair that looks like a dome and he is almost sixteen. He went down stairs to see his mom.

"Sorry to yell but it's your first job interview don't mess it up."

"Okay. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" he said as he headed out the door. He lived in Nuvema Town and was going to the city closest he could find so he wouldn't have a long commute. He headed along the path when he heard a cry in the woods so he decided to check it out. He saw a bunch of zangoose in a circle. Alex saw some sort of white Pokemon. All he saw was either an arm or leg he couldn't tell but he knew that it needed help and it needed it now.

"Come on out Servine,Zebrastrika, and Raichu!" All three Pokemon came out an looked ready to fight. "Servine use leaf Blade, Zebrastrika use charge beam, Raichu use bolt tackle!" Servine hit four of them knocking them out of the way. Zebrastrika hit six of them knocking them out and Raichu hit five and paralyzed them all. The alpha Zangoose looked at Alex with a death stare and backed up into the woods. His posse followed him like scared puppies with their talis between their legs. "Return!" he thanked his Pokemon for the assistance. He turned his attention to the Pokemon that was laying on the ground. It had scratches, bruises,bumps, and blood was dripping down the side of its mouth. He was sickened by the sight. He was appalled that such a travesty could occur to such a beautiful creature. He checked to see if it was breathing. It was but barely. He took off his blue hoodie and wrapped the strange Pokemon in it and took it to his house because he was closer to his house than a Pokemon center. He walked through the door to hear his mom.

"Alex? What the hell are you doing here so early?"

"Mom this Pokemon is badly hurt!"

"My word! You're the doctor! Help it!"

"I might have been a doctor if this didn't happen. I need some gauze, antibiotic, some ice and a potion."

"Okay I'll be right back." she left and opened the cabinet an grabbed a first aid kit, a potion and some ice like he asked. While she was doing this Alex was examining the Pokemon looking for signs of a concussion and broken bones. It had a fractured forearm . "Here's the things you asked for." she handed them over.

"Thanks hold the arm gently so I can wrap it" the Pokemon winced a little but ceased when he put the potion on. "I need you to grab me some plastic bags for the ice" she did and while she did that he put the pokemons arm into a cast. "Thank you" he said as his mom gave him the plastic baggies. He put three ice cubes in four bags two went on the pokemons waist, the other two went on the elbow of the unbroken arm and one for its head. He applied the potion to the wounds on it's legs, face, and arms. He was done now and could only wait for the antibiotic wrap to kick in. The Pokemon rested and Alex refused to go to bed. He was determined to attended to the needs of this Pokemon whenever it arrived. Sometimes it was as simple as changing the bandages or putting new ice in the bags. Other times it was worse, he fought off a fever that threatened the pokemons life. This lasted for days. More medicine was needed if this continues. He sent his mom out to get medical supplies at a pokemon center nearby at the next city over. He could hear soft moans coming from the Pokemon as if it was comfortable. Alex leaned forward and put a thermometer in its mouth and waited for it to beep. The fever was gone and the pokemon's eyes opened slowly her blue eyes looked so full of life and she looked around his house. He looked at her and said "Hey are you feeling better?" She nodded yes and looked at her arm. She was about to take the cast off but he grabbed her hand and said "Don't do that. This will help you get better."

"Thank you." Alex collapsed from the shock of hearing a Pokemon talk. He woke up a half hour later on the couch with her napping on his chest in the fetal position. She awoke when he did and he asked her "Did you really talk?"

"Yes." her voice was perfect and soft. "I'm meloetta"

"I-I'm Alex."

"Hello Alex."

"H-Hi meloetta what happened to you?" she turned from him

"My personal business."

"Hey I'm sorry I don't want to step on any toes." she turned towards him

"I'm sorry it's just I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey it's cool. I know the feeling."

"Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing really."

"Are you by any chance an adventurer?"

"Actually I just got back a month ago. I have four badges that shows I have beaten four gym leaders. I've decided to get a job now as a medical assistant and train my Pokemon. I think my journey has ended."

"Nonsense that would be horrible for your Pokemon. They look like they want to battle."

"How can you tell they are all relaxed and mellow." he was pointing to his Pokemon who were out of they're pokeballs. On top of the ones mentioned earlier he has a pignite, a flygon, and a blaziken.

"They long for battle and are mellow because they're bored." they heard battle and perked up their heads in excitement and looked at Alex expecting him to get into a battle.

"Perhaps you're right. All in favor?"

"Ser-Rai-Nite-Strika-Gon-Ken" they all said in unison.

"Well can I come along too?"

"Really you want to come with me? It could be dangerous."

"I think I'll manage."

"Okay stay still." he tapped a pokeball on her forehead. The middle button glew red seven times and stopped.

"This is gonna be quite the journey."


	2. Happy Hunting

**Hey everybod's how's it goin this is gardevoirfan134 here and here is chapter two of A Lucky Meloetta and I appreciate the input of Poketurn88 and my first review was very positive and I hope not to disappoint. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC's so with that lets start the story.**

_Happy Hunting_

Alex went upstairs to pack for his trip to finish his journey and fulfill his real dream, to be a Pokemon master. He packed necessities like clothes and food for himself and his Pokemon along with much of his medical supplies which did include potions and berries for health, paralysis, poison,ect... He packed his pillow and sleeping bag the only one he owned was a twin size so he attached it to the back of his backpack and a tent on top of that. He gabbed his belt and badge case and went downstairs to say bye to his mom.

"So this is what you want to do? I mean you were so close to getting a job. And at such a young age, you have a lot of potential." she wanted him to stay but she knew what was coming next.

"My Pokemon are miserable just sitting here and I wouldn't mind getting some fresh air and compete again. I'm going to fulfill my real dream mom. My dream since I was twelve. I will be a Pokemon master and I'll beat all the gym leaders, I'll concur victory path, I'm going to crush the elite four and I'm going to destroy Alder and become the Unova champion!" his Pokemon cheered at his encouraging words and Meloetta came at his side.

"Promise?"

"Yeah of course I promise and I can tell that we're going to be really good friends."

"Me too Alex." she flew behind him and hugged his neck and she giggled

He chuckled "Well I guess I better get going so everybody return!" all Pokemon returned to their poke balls when suddenly meloetta's shook and opened and Meloetta came out circling around the air above his head. "Come on Meloetta we need to leave soon."

"Why can't I stay out here? It's a beautiful day and I don't want to miss it."

"Okay just don't go off anywhere okay?"

"I promise."

"Okay then you can stay out of your pokeball." she lowered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Alex."

"You're welcome Meloetta." he hugged his mom and set down the path where he was going to his interview he almost made it to Accumula Town when Alex heard what sounded to be crying. Not Pokemon cry a person cry like balling their eyes out cry. He headed east to find where it was coming from and there was a little girl sitting under a tree with her eyes on her knees. Alex approached her.

"Hey are you okay?"

She looked up and got frightened and screamed "No please don't take my other Pokemon please!"

"What is this about stealing Pokemon? That is the worst thing I can think of."

"These scary men came up to me while I was playing with my azurill and took her from me and headed that way about two minutes ago."

"I'll get you're Pokemon back. These people aren't from around here or they'd know that dead end cliff is that way" he pointed east beyond the trees they might come to us so go hide and I'll fight them and take your azurill back."

"That's a promise" said Meloetta.

"Let's go catch these guys." they headed down the path to the dead end cliff and there was foot prints but they headed south so they followed till two men wearing a black uniform with a pokeball and a big X over it. They had a sack and Pokemon could be heard.

"Servine I choose you!" Servine came out bursting with energy."Okay Servine use vine whip to get that sack". Servine's green vines wrapped around the sack and the bag was dropped an Dan azurill came out the two men were trying to capture all the Pokemon again they barely noticed Alex or the vines curling around their legs. "Now!" he yelled. The vines tightened around the mens ankles and lifted them upside down. Both men in shock. Alex approached them with arms crossed staring down at them.

"Who are you and why did you steal those Pokemon?" he was furious.

"We aren't al liberty to discuss our business here."

"You know officer Jenny has had a bit of a beat an sweep streak when it comes interrogations. If you catch my drift." the men looked at each other.

"We are team Liberation. We aim to free Pokemon from these pokeballs and their captors."

"Well I'm still taking you in. And pokemon and trainer build a bond like no other when they spend time together so what your really doing is robbing Pokemon of their chance at friendship."

"You're wrong we are keeping them in their natural habitat you are the real criminals."

"No he isn't he's a hero who saves Pokemon like he did me." Meloetta retorted

"You can speak!?"

"Yes she can and when she does she speaks what's on her mind."

"Or things you tell her to say. Torturer."

"No listening to you idiots is torture."

"This won't hurt a bit" he kneeled down and pressed a pressure point on their arms that knocks out the subject for twenty four hours. He turned his attention tho the azurill. "Hi my name is Alex I'm taking you back to your trainer okay?" the azurill accepted, exited to see its trainer again. They headed back and followed the sobs and found the little girl still crying Alex kneeled in front of her his green eyes staring empathetically at hers and said "I got your Pokemon back for you."

"Azurill! You're back. Oh thank you so much."

"It was our pleasure." Meloetta added

"Do you know your way home?"

"Yeah I can get there in two minutes."

"Okay see you around." said Alex

"Bye!" she waved and Alex did too he wondered about Team Liberation and their purpose. In their minds they are doing the right thing but stealing Pokemon for any reason is wrong and he wondered if this was a big organization.

"Where are we going?" asked Meloetta.

"We are going to the police station to have these thrives arrested." they walked for five minutes with the two men on his shoulders. Meloetta blushed at his strength and marveled at his endurance for Alex didn't break a sweat. They walked through the glass doors and dropped them on the ground and officer Jenny came in.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"These men stole a bunch of Pokemon and they call themselves Team Liberation and they 'free' Pokemon from pokeballs."

"Thank you we'll take care of it from here." they left the station and decided to go to a Pokemon center for a good rest and they'll set off tomorrow. They came up to Nurse joy.

"Hello and welcome to the Accumula town Pokemon Center how may I help you?"

"Can I get a room?"

"Of course that's 10 dollars please." he got out the money and paid her and she gave him a room key with the number ten on it. They went upstairs and he found a very spacious room about forty feet by forty feet with a king size bed. He put down his backpack and changed into his black T-shirt and black sweatpants. Meloetta turned the other way so Alex wouldn't see her blush. He lay down on top of the mattress because it's summer and the room was warm and he didn't want to be hotter. Meloetta lay next to him, the lights were out his eyes were closed and she wanted to be closer. She came about ten inches and decided that was good enough for her. She closed her eyes and went to sleep and said "We're going to be good friends."

**Aww Meloetta has a crush on Alex. I'll be sure to update every couple days or so because I have school but I hope to get one out every Sunday for you all. Don't forget to review, Favorite my story and Follow my story or me whichever and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys gardevoirfan134 here and here's chapter three. I've enjoyed conversing with all of you who have been PMing me and will take you into consideration along the road. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC's so with that let's start the story.**

****_Recollection_

Alex woke up first and saw Meloetta close to him and he smiled. He nudged her softly and her eyes opened slowly. "Good morning Meloetta. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah I did. I had a nice dream too. How about you?" she was still tired and wasn't planning on waking up just yet but she knew they had to leave for Striaton City which was on the path towards his fifth gym badge.

"Hey I want to try and get to Nimbasa City by Sunday."

"That's in three days. What's in Nimbasa City?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"There's an amusement park there, it's small but there's also a roller coaster now. It's a ton of fun and I've taken all my Pokemon in the past so it wouldn't seem right to leave you out. I mean if you wanted to."

"Sure sounds like fun!" she started to fly in excitement. Then she saw some strange lettering on Alex's arm. "What is that? And what does it mean?" She pointed to the tattoo on his right arm.

"It's called a Tattoo. It's a drawing in ink applied by a needle and this one says 'Better To Die On Our feet Than Live On Our Knees. The other one says 'When You Get Knocked Down I'll Be There To Pick You Back Up'." He pointed to his left arm.

"Do those words have any meaning to you personally?"

"Yes all of these words mean a great deal to me." He got up "We need to head out soon so I'll get dressed now."

"Okay" she waited for him to get undressed but he didn't and she realized that she was still looking at him "Oh I'm sorry." She turned around in embarrassment.

"Hey it's okay." He said as he chuckled. He noticed something about her though before she turned around but he couldn't remember what so he just dismissed it as nothing and forgot about it. Hen undressed and got into the shower which lasted five minutes. Meloetta was looking outside when Alex came out. He wrapped a towel around him and sat next to her. She looked as if she was in her own world. "Meloetta? Are you ok?" She snapped back to reality and she noticed his wet hair all slung back and a concerned look on his face.

"Uh Yeah I-I'm fine I was just in my own head I guess. I'm ok." She turned around and hugged him as she recalled her flash back a few seconds ago.

"Go away or die. It's your choice Meloetta. You have become a pest and a meddler."

"You said you'd never leave me! You promised!"

"Promises are only words meant to make people or in your case Pokemon feel safe and assured."

"Is that all it is to you meaningless words? You said we were friends Steven."

"Just another meaningless word." He walked off into the woods as she heard rustling in the bushes and suddenly a zangoose sprang out and at least ten others with him. "No Steven Heeeeelllllpp!"

"M-Meloetta?" Alex said as he was confused why she was hugging him.

"Alex can I ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot."

"What does a promise mean to you?"

"A promise to me is giving someone your word that you'll do something and you have to do it no matter what."

"Okay and what does friend mean to you."

"A friend is someone with whom you share a very deep spiritual connection with."

"Are we friends Alex?"

"Well I like to think so. It has to work both ways. I mean I like you Meloetta as a very good friend. Why the sudden questions?"

"I just wanted to hear your definition of them to see if they meant anything to you."

"Of course it means something. Is everything okay? Is something bothering you?" He was worried because she was peppy yesterday and happy but today she seemed upset.

"Yes I'm fine I'm just... I don't know!" She started to cry and Alex was shocked and he was confused because even that morning not ten minutes ago she was exited and now she was crying so he did what he thought he needed to do and he picked her up and he cuddled her up to his neck and hugged her and she hugged his neck an after five minutes she calmed down significantly. "Are you okay now? And what's with all these questions about words meaning something?"

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave me to die like my last trainer." She said with a sniffle. Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone just dumped her and left her to die? It was unspeakable. "He made an empty promise and and said friend was just another meaningless word." Alex could see her getting worked up again so he grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes and told her.

"I swear on every promise I've ever made, every friend I've ever made, and on these words I live by, I will never EVER do anything to hurt you. That's a promise." She looked at him his face was so close to hers, his eyes staring into hers to show he was serious.

"I believe you Alex." She smiled and hugged him again. She started to fly and got near the door. "I'll be waiting out here for you!" And she closed the door as she exited. Alex thought to himself, what a horrible thing to do, but she seems happier now so I guess she'll be okay for now. While Alex got dressed Meloetta was waiting outside in the hall for him. She was debating about what he told her and how he told it to her and if he really was speaking true. Steven gave a look she could now see was disappointment and distrust. But Alex was giving looks of a different story. His eyes were full of pride and happiness, something she had with Steven. She didn't know why he betrayed her but if she saw him again she would beat him until he talks. Alex opened the door wearing a grey t-shirt and white pants and he had a nice white sweatshirt. "Don't like that much color do you?"

"Heh guess not."

"We'll I guess it's time to leave huh?"

"Yeah it is. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm all set to go now."

"Good because I want to go camping tonight and that means no bed just me and my Pokemon under the stars." Then he remembered something "Crap I need to get you a camping blanket."

"Camping blanket?"

"Yeah they make blankets for Pokemon depending on their type body shape and species. Although I've never seen a Meloetta one before. Actually I've never seen another Meloetta. Are you rare?"

"If by being the only one yes."

"Uh we could get it customized to you." He suggested feeling bad about what she answered. They went downstairs and said goodbye to nurse joy. They were about to leave when a bunch of kids came in terrified. Alex had a hunch but wasn't sure just yet so he asked someone. "What's wrong? Why is every body so scared?"

"It's team liberation." He said as he rocked back and forth "They have a huge machine that's tearing through the woods it'll be here in just a matter of minutes." He began to cry.

"Is anyone's Pokemon taken?" He asked them all

"No... but they will when they get here." Alex and Meloetta looked at each other and bolted through the door.

**Did you enjoy that cliffhanger? Don't forget to review and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody gardevoirfan134 here and I know on a bit late I've been dealing with homework and stuff like that but I hope this makes yup for it. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC's so with that let's start the story**

_Big Bang_

Alex and Meloetta left the Pokemon center and heard a loud boom and another and another it was coming from dead ahead in the woods. They hurried and the forest was filled with frantic Pokemon scurrying around and headed for town. Alex ran for five minutes while Meloetta flew at the same pace beside him. She glanced at him and caught a sense if pain in him and sorrow. Then a giant machine like box stood ahead of them with robotic arms with blades, pinchers, or a suction tube on the end. Alex called out his Pokemon all ready to give it their all to stop this thing from torturing the wild Pokemon further.

"Serperior use leaf tornado." Serperior charged up and threw the leaf tornado at the giant box but nothing happened. "Zebrastrika and Raichu used thunder bolt!" Still nothing. "Okay let's try this then Pignite use flamethrower, Raichu and Zebrastrika use thunderbolt, Serperior use leaf storm and Flygon use signal beam and combine all moves into one beam." They did and it was a spectacular combination of power and beauty as all of these different elements moved around perfectly in harmony. The elemental beam hit the structure but nothing happened which became clear as the smoke cleared when a hatch opened and a red ball was glowing. It was small at first, then it got bigger and got bigger and bigger until a voice said

"HYPERBEAM!" "MOVE NOW EVERYONE! DODGE!" All of the Pokemon cleared in time but Alex was sent flying five feet but got up as soon as he fell down.

"AGAIN ALL OF YOU AIM AT THE OPENING!" The Pokemon charged up their moves and the hatch was closing he'd have one more shot.

"NOW!" The beam was released and the hatch wasn't closed and a loud boom could be heard but this one was different it had a faintness to it. They hit it on the inside but barely. It wasn't enough to slow the machines approach.

"We need to evacuate the town and call the armed forces! Everyone return!" Everyone went back into their pokeballs even Meloetta. Alex ran and ran and ran. He was determined to get everyone to safety by the time that piece of tin got there. He arrived and everyone was inside he yelled to them.

"EVERYONE WE NEED TO LEAVE A GROUP OF BANDITS ARE ON THEIR WAY AND THEY ARE GOING TO DESTROY THE TOWN!" A voice called out "I heard from my sister this ain't nothin but an earthquake." "This is something more I tell you! This machine won't be stopped in enough time! We can still save Nuvema town but we need to call the armed forces!" A bunch of voices called out saying "What do you know you're just a kid." And "The boy who cried Mightyenna!" "No" he retaliated "I'm not making this up." Two of his pokeballs began to shake. "Please you don't understand, please listen." Two more began to shake. "Quit telling stories and go home." "Please you have to leave now!" He fell two his knees and all his pokeballs shook violently. His Pokemon came out and Meloetta screamed "BEEEEEE QUIIIIEEEET! How dare you people. This young adventurer has come to tell you the truth. A machine is coming and you don't want to listen? Fine when your house is in shambles and those you care about are inside think to yourself. All I had to do was do what I was told." The town went silent "Meloetta?" Alex said quietly "they won't listen and I won't be able to forgive myself for not trying harder." Then a family came out and another and another soon the whole town was circling around Alex and his Pokemon "What do you propose we do boy?" "We need to evacuate the town and call the armed forces." The man looked at his neighbor and nodded to him as if ordering him to make the call and the man ran to his home. "What next?" "Leave town as quick as you can and don't turn or look back." "What are you going to do?" "Buy you some time." "How do plan on doing that?" "My dad used to be in the special forces, bomb squad battalion or B.S.B for short and he taught me how to make some interesting things from household items." "Good man!" He signaled the others to follow him east as the man who went inside to make the call nodded that it was done. "How long till they can get here?" "Twenty minutes." "Good." He looked at his Pokemon "lets see if we can't buy this town another day." His Pokemon cheered at his words once again and he gave them a list of chemicals and metals ect... and they all met up two minutes later it took Alex five minutes to make twenty different sized bombs and two for a mega charge that was sure to topple it. The giant colossus made its way to the town breaking down the white walls that protected it. The massive marvel wasted no time as it turned one house into a pile of sticks and gravel then Zebrastrika and Raichu used bolt tackle to get its attention and they ran to rendezvous point at the middle of town. The giant machine smashing houses and businesses all along the way. They got there and as it put its hand in one wall of a house a bomb went off blowing the arm away and same with one other. At its feet there were two pressure sensitive bombs and as it moved forward it was lifted off the ground by five feet but came down again. The final charge underneath it was remote activated. "Mahala mother..." BOOM the bomb exploded and the marvel was blown to the left and could no longer cause trouble. A hatch opened and three men with guns came out and hopped down. "This is your only warning to hand over the Pokemon and our men." "The men no problem but my Pokemon is where I draw the line ass face." "Why you little insignificant bastard I ought a." a man took his gun and lowered it. He had long blonde hair and scar where his right eye should be. "No need to kill the lad. We just need his Pokemon, a specific one." Meloetta froze eyes wide, lips trembling and barely breathing. "Th-that's him. Steven." Alex looked at her and now to the man he ran towards Steven when he pulled out a hand gun and shot Alex in the leg his Pokemon were mad now but didn't move because they were frightened too. Alex got up and ran again just to be shot in the other leg. He fell and didn't get up. Steven kneeled and held the gun point blank to Alex's face when a helicopter could be heard and Steven scowled as Alex smirked. Steven got up and ran and yelled "FALL BACK SPEC OPS ARE HERE." A tank or two could also be heard from a distance. The armed forces picked Alex up and set him down on a bench nearby and tended to his wounds. Meloetta came over to him "Why?" she had tears in her eyes "Why did you have to try to attack him? His people had guns! He shot you and yet you got back up. Why?" "Because its better to die on my feet than live on my knees." he smirked "He needed to get the message that there will be people who'll fight back. People who will swim against the tide." "You were being foolish." Said a spec ops "You could of gotten yourself killed. Then where would the people and Pokemon who care about you be?" "I-I didn't think of it that way." "Just don't do it again." "Promise me you won't do anything to get yourself hurt ever again." "I promise I won't do another stupid stunt like that again."

**side note I want to thank the constitutionalist for mentioning my story in one of their chapters I appreciate the support. Carry on**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys gardevoirfan134 here and I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been caught up in family affairs and the massive snowstorms lately in the states. So it's the same size as normal and again my apologies again for the delay so with that let's start the story.**

_The Song_

It has been five weeks since the attack from team liberation, and Alex Harper's new enemy, Steven. Alex has been in a wheel chair because neither leg could support the other with crutches, but he helped the town rebuild what he could, tables, cabinets, chairs, and other things. He was outside right now just thinking as he does every now and then. Meloetta decided it might be better to leave him be since she knows what it's like to be in deep thought. She was flying around to see if anyone needed any assistance with anything. People were still a little bitter, not particularly at her and Alex but at team liberation. The people had too much pride to let anyone help with the big things like rebuilding shops and homes. All the small things were already done by Alex. She was heading back to check on him when she saw him talking to someone. It was a girl his age with long black hair, brown eyes, she wore a nice pink shirt and a purple sweatshirt and a purple skirt, and her shoes were beautiful with diamond like studs on them. Meloetta flew next to Alex.

"Oh hey Meloetta I'd like to introduce you to someone. Meloetta this is Gina. Gina this is Meloetta."

"Hi Meloetta Alex was just talking about you. You're prettier than he described."

"Thanks, hi."

"Me and Alex met a few years ago on our journey my torchic kinda ran off and so did his, we followed them for two minutes when they finally met up half a mile where we started chasing them and they snuggled each other for some reason. We had to pull them apart and put them back in their pokeballs. It was pretty funny."

" I found it rather odd but hey, I mean I'm older than he is and I still don't have a girlfriend." He laughed as he pointed to a tree where the two blazikens sat in its shade. "But I'm happy for him."

"So taking on an armed assailant huh? When did you turn badass?"

"Who did you hear that from? Everyone was supposed to be gone."

"Well apparently a person in town has a friend in the armed forces who saw something and I over heard their conversation and what the hell? You left on a journey without me. Not cool man,"

"I thought you were still in Sinnoh."

"I actually got back a month ago. I've seen you around and waved but you just didn't notice."

"Oh uh I'm sorry, I feel like a jerk."

"It's cool, hey I was going to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Could I come with you on your journey?"

"Yeah that would be great! The two of us teaming up again would be awesome."

"Yay! I can't wait to pick up where we left off. Nimbasa right?"

"Yep, that's where we'll get badge number five."

"Nice so I'm going to go see if anyone needs any help." She ran off towards an old man rebuilding a dinner table.

"Well she sounds nice." said Meloetta.

"She's one of my best friends, I've known her for years."

"When are we leaving?"

"Hopefully tomorrow" he gestured at his legs "once it doesn't kill me to stand."

"You really shouldn't have done what you did. He's at least ten years older than you."

"I wasn't going to let him get away with destroying the forest and the town. I also wanted to make him pay for hurting you."

"It was a sweet thing you did but it's not worth your life."

"I understand that but I just hate when people like him think their shit don't stink."

"Just let me fight this myself."

"You can't fight him if you freeze when you see him."

"It was one time, I'll be ready if I see him again."

"You don't need to be some kind of hero, hero's always die, I don't want that to be you." Gina was done with the table and walked over to Alex.

"So what are we gonna do today Harper?"

"Who's Harper?" Meloetta asked

"It's my last name, she used to call me that all the time. And to answer your question, nothing that I'm aware of cuz I plan to leave tomorrow."

"Sooo we just hang around doing nothing all day?"

"Chill out my sister lives in Nimbasa city so you'll be able to hang out with her again."

"I can't wait to see Julie again, she was cool." She said in a mocking tone.

"Oh yeah? Who carried you four miles in three feet of snow to the nearest hospital when you broke you leg?"

"Well you but." he cut her off

"Or the time when I stayed home for a week treating and waiting for your virus to be cured?"

"Ugh you."

"Thank you very much." Alex said in content

"Hey, hate to break up the love fest but Gina is right, we can't sit around all day and do abso-nothin." Said Meloetta

"So what do you suggest?" Asked Alex

"We'll go shopping and you can do whatever you want." Chimed in Gina.

"Whatever I like to relax so go ahead." He thought to himself for a minute. (If they are out doing some shopping I can get Meloetta a camping blanket) "Oh hey! Take this." He handed Gina a small piece of white paper sticking out of a flute like object. Alex plucked it out and handed them the paper. "Just grab this and give it to Amber the quilter at the camping store for me."

"No problems there Alex." Alex started to play a tune on his ocarina, the tune was the most beautiful sound ever heard, his eyes closed, really feeling the tune as if he was making it up as he went along but this was his dads ocarina, and he played the tune of the piano's music at his parents wedding. He had mastered the tune after his first month of practicing but he plays it only to lift his spirits up. The townspeople heard his music and began to surround him to listen to him. Parents and children eased themselves as his music took all the stress away. Meloetta, Gina, and all others began to cry as his song came to a smooth dragged out ending. He opened his eyes to find everyone in town before him, smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes and a parent came forward.

"Your song was so beautiful. It would be an honor if you would play a song at the Accumula town annual concert."

"Uh I don't know I mean I don't think they're exactly ready to be heard on a large scale."

"Son," the man said "this entire town just heard your song and to be honest I was ready to hug the guy next to me and I'm normally a grump who hates everyone and thing, so will you do it?" Alex pondered and thought for a minute and replied

"I think it's a good idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys gardevoirfan134 here and Alex and Meloetta have entered the concert. Lets see how it goes. As always I don't own anything of Pokemon except mo OC's. Soo with that let's start the story.**

_Song From The Heart_

The stage was set, the ocarina was in his hands, sweat dripped form his forehead, Alex was the closing act, finally Meloetta could sing her heart out. They were behind the curtain now, Alex began his tune as the curtain slowly opened as if it were opening to the melody. Alex approached the stage and the tune stopped after a dragged out tune, a second later he began again this time faster and more up beat and Meloetta began to sing.

"It's time to get away. To have a new start today. I never thanked you for this amazing life. I used to cut tensions with a knife. That's over now, history. It's all in the past, it happened so fast. I wish I had the strength, to get up an say enough. But back then I wasn't so tough, that's over now, cuz I have you. Till now nothing ever made sense, I was always oh so tense. Every story has a beginning, a middle, and an end, the beginning isn't what makes you what you are, it's the rest of your story that'll get you far, Your end decides who chose to become you don't get another chance make sure your proud of who you'll be, I mean as far as I can see, our story didn't have a happy start but that's over now its all in the past now, behind us, you can't blind us now, we, are, free." Alex's tune slowed down and came to a complete stop and crowd applauded the duo's performance. They turned around and exited the stage and was greeted by the mayor.

"Why my boy! That was superb!"

"Thank you" said Alex

"Your very welcome and thanks again for participating in this years concert you two."

"No problem."

"Hey boy I know some great people who could make you famous with your fancy flute there just say the word and they can make you a star."

"I'm an adventurer so with all do respect Mr. Mayor, I respectfully Decline."

"Well. I hate to see talent wasted but you can't control everything can you?"

"Guess not sir."

"Well you know where to find me if you decide otherwise."

"Thank you sir I appreciate your offer."

"Hey Alex, Meloetta. You guys were great."

"Thanks Gina, we try." Said Alex

"So we going soon?" Asked Meloetta impatiently. She has waited five and a half weeks to leave because she has been bored and had almost no access to him in his recovery. (You slept so much I'd of thought you were in a damn coma.)

"Yeah we can leave now" he turned to the mayor "Thank you greatly for this honor to be part of this"

"Why my boy the pleasure was all mine, you folks take care now ya hear?"

"Hehe will do mister." they ran off waving goodbye to Accumula Town and its people.

"Hey Alex? I've been wondering," said Meloetta, "Why did you want to be a doctor?"

"My dad uh, he died of an incurable disease. I told him I would study medicine so I could help people like him, he told me that day, he was as proud of me as he's ever been, to help others live when it's not quite their time."

"I'm so sorry." Gina said in empathy

"I'm not. He was a brave man and a good father." They walked through the wrecked forest and Meloetta was very emotional about it. Alex put her in her pokeball for the time being. He let her out once they were long past it. Meanwhile Alex and Gina were catching up. Gina has won all the badges in Sinnoh and beat the league but not the champion. She was disappointed that she lost but every defeat made her stronger.

"I think right here is good enough to make camp."

"You're making the fire." Gina said quickly. She hated making fire because last time her sweatshirt got enflamed.

"Yeah yeah okay." He gathered some small sticks and put them in a pyramid formation. He then hit two stones together to make sparks, it didn't work, he did it again, same result. He then decided to grind them against each other over and over again. Embers began to form. Alex blew on them and the embers grew to flames. Soon the flames turned into a warm fire. Alex set up the tents so the openings were facing the fire so heat could pass through quicker.

"Alex you should make dinner." Said Gina staring up at the sky.

"Already two steps ahead and we've barely started. Alright c'mon out everyone." All of Alex's Pokemon came out and Gina called hers out as well. Alex put the plates of fresh hot soup in front of everyone. "Eat up everyone. Here Meloetta try this."

"Okay." She took a sip and her eyes lit up. "My word! That's the best thing I've tasted ever! Meloetta exclaimed.

"When Alex is cooking there is no such thing as disappointment." Gina said complementing her closest friend.

"Stop, my cooking is average, not really that good." Gina socked him in the arm "What was that for?"

"Lying. You are the best cook ever, I refused to eat my moms cooking for a month because compared to you her cooking is mediocre at best."

"Well I've never had food like this before but I can't imagine it getting any better."

"Well thank you guys."

"He finally takes a compliment." The three laughed. They finished their dinner and went into their tents after recalling their Pokemon. Alex got Meloetta's camping blanket out and laid it flatly. Alex got into his and closed his eyes. "Good night Meloetta."

"Good night Alex."

I have a Naruto shippuden fanfiction called Blood Jutsu


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys gardevoirfan134 here sorry for the late update been busy with school and springs bull crap (readers in America will understand what I'm talking about) but anyway here it is the next chapter of A Lucky Meloetta, I don't own anything of Pokemon, just my OC's. So with that let's start the story enjoy! **

_Uninvited Guests_

It was in the middle of the night and Alex was frantically putting out the fire. He told Meloetta and Gina to wake up and hide.

"Why what's going on?" Gina asked

"Some of team liberation is out here, they want revenge, go up the trees" Alex ordered.

"You know I can't climb trees!" She whispered.

"Meloetta will float you up there, go go go go go go!" they did as they were told, Alex then said, "stay there until I say it's safe." He walked towards the voices in the night. He hid behind a tree and picked up a large rock. The voices came closer to Alex, he was out numbered three to one. He started climbing the tree. He stopped ten feet up, and then let Raichu out of his pokeball. He nodded towards his Pokemon to stun the attackers. Raichu then sent a shockwave downward and Alex jumped down to be greeted by the paralyzed enemy. "I've really had enough of your shit you guys," he called out Serperior "tie em up with vine whip." He did as he was told and tied their hands and feet together. "Serperior, return." Serperior disappeared into the pokeball. "Later losers," Alex trotted back to the campsite and called the girls down. Meloetta had to float Gina down with psychic. "We're safe but we gotta leave now, pack the camping gear and I'll make sure nobody else comes."

"Okay we're on it," Gina assured

"Everyone come out we have work to do," Alex called out all his Pokemon Raichu, Flygon, and Blazeken helped with the packing and the others made a circular perimeter and stood watch.

"Hey Gina? Where does Alex get his protectiveness from?"

"I'm surprised you don't know, his mom has sheltered him for a great part of his life, it's the reason he stopped our journey early, not to say I blame her, Alex didn't have much time with his father, he barely knew him. I feel sorry for him, before his dad disappeared," Meloetta cut Gina off.

"I thought he died didn't he?" Meloetta asked.

"That's what the corps. said but I didn't believe them, his dad made a promise to Alex when he was young, he told Alex that he would come home and teach Alex how to ride a bike, he never goes back on his promises, I guess Alex is a lot like his dad in some ways."

" It does raise a question though, Why teach your kid how to make explosives before you teach him how to ride a bike?" Meloetta asked. They both laughed, Alex shushed them, the stopped laughing but instead had giant grins on their faces."

"Honestly I don't know but I can't say I'm complaining, he'd make an awesome soldier, I wouldn't like the constantly putting himself in danger thing." Gina Said with concern

"The day team liberation attacked he was yelling orders and battle positions like a leader, like a soldier."

"Hey we need to go now, you guys all set back here?" Alex asked.

"Yeah Alex give us a sec to attach the sleeping bags to the backpacks." Gina said.

"We'll let's hurry, three more had come near on my end and I think I hear more." He whispered now so not to be detected.

"Let's go Gina, better bit keep him 'yawn' waiting, but if what you said is true then why does he do the protecting and not expect to be protected?"

"He's like his father."

"C'mon guys this way, I found a path outta here," he said as he grabbed his pack.

"Let's go," Meloetta nodded in agreement. They ventured in a thick area of small trees, Alex had to grab his knife and cut his way out of the forest. They came up at a lake, Alex knelt and splashed water in his face, Gina came up to him, "you okay? Do you want to take a rest?" She asked him.

"Ha naw I'm okay just needed to refresh myself for a sec," he said, truth was he did want a break but he couldn't swallow his pride to admit it as he looked at the glass smooth water in the darkest of nights, lit by the moon, he felt energized by the tranquility of the sight, he smiled, the lake reminded him of the pool he had back home which was the very place his dad taught him how to swim, the first thing his dad taught him how to do out of the very few things he did teach Alex.

"Hey Alex? You okay? You're spacing out on us," Gina said.

Alex shook his head and faced her "Yeah I'm fine, we should go, we'll follow the river upstream," Alex could hear noises coming from the woods, he whispered "follow me," he led them to a nearby shrub, he waited for team liberation to appear in front of them but instead a kid fumbled out, then another, they ran towards their direction, Alex snatched them and pulled them in and shushed them "it's okay we're the good guys, what a re you running from, the boy pointed towards a large figure came running Alex leapt out out of the bush to find that it was an ursarang, another came and another. Gina get the kids outta here! I can handle this, I'll lure them away, see ya in town!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys gardevoirfan134 here and here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own anything of Pokemon, just my OC's, so with that let's start the story.**

_Fortunate Events_

Alex was being tailed by the ursarang, they were right behind him. Alex was running out of steam, he leapt and spun 180 degrees and threw two pokeballs in the air.

"Flygon, Blaziken! I chose you!," he yelled, "Blaziken use close combat, Flygon use bug beam!" Blaziken got in the ursarang's face before punching it into a tree, he then jumped high into the air and smashed into the dazed ursarang creating a massive cloud of dust. Ursarang came flying out of the cloud and into another tree. Flygon was using her bug beam to blast away the on coming assailants they seemed endless.

"That's enough, return!" He recalled his Pokemon and continued to run, he couldn't see anymore of the attacking Pokemon after a while. He stopped to rest against a tree, his breathing was heavy and wheezy, he coughed and sniffed, he had tears in his eyes from pure exhaustion. He regained his breathing after a couple of minutes, and stood up. The night was ending an the sun was rising. He walked forewords and saw a cliff with a river below. He heard the ursarang surround him and then red dots began to form in the distance, he realized what was going on but it was too late, the hyperbeams hit him in the chest and sent him over the edge. (Damn I broke rule number 1), he thought to him self (don't let your guard down) he looked down at the river, shallow water with giant rocks sticking out became larger as he came closer, he blacked out about when he was five feet from impact. He was in a room of white light and some sort of Pokemon stood before him.

"Am I... dead?"

"Quite the contrary," the Pokemon said. his blurred vision came into focus.

"M-Mewtwo? Is that you? Where am I?"

"I am Mewtwo, you are in your own mind, it happens when you meditate and let your mind go blank, or in your situation fall one hundred feet into a shallow end of a river."

"Is time distorted here?"

"No as time passes here, it does in the real world as well."

"What happened to me?" Alex asked wondering what had occurred after he passes out.

"You were rescued."

"By who?"

"I guess you'll find out when you wake up but, right now there is something I need to tell you Alex."

"What is it?"

"The world is in danger, grave danger. The people known as team liberation are going to try and destroy the world as you know it."

"What? They're just a bunch of nuts who free captured Pokemon."

"So when the time comes there will be no one to fight against them. Go now defeat these madmen as I know you and you can."

"Why me?"

"You have a heroic heart and a righteous soul, you are a pure being, you have what it takes."

"Thank you Mewtwo, you can count on me todo my best to stop Team Liberation, they won't succeed."

"Go now, there is someone who is waiting for you." Mewtwo began to fade along with the white room which turned to black. Alex slowly opened his eyes, his vision as blurry now as it was when he entered the white room. A green figure knelt beside him, a tear fell from the figures eye and landed on his arm. He deduced the figure to be a Pokemon, a Pokemon with crescent green hair and red eyes.

"Ah my head," he grabbed his head in one hand and slowly sat up. The Pokemon backed up and hugged Alex who was taken aback at the action.

"Are you okay?," The Pokemon asked him, even though her lips didn't move. "I'm Gardevoir."

"I'm Alex and yeah I'm okay, what happened?"

"You damn near have me a heart attack that's what happened! How did that happen?"

"I can't remember, I mean I remember falling but other than that my mind is a blank."

"It's okay, I'm going to protect you," She assure him.

"Why?"

"You have a strong heart."

(So I've been told -.-) he thought to himself "so how did I get on the side of the river?"

"I used psychic on you to move you in time."

"Thank you, I appreciate this greatly."

"Your welcome."

"I need to go now, my friends are probably waiting for me to get my big head into town," he attempted to get up but to no avail, the pain from the hyper beams was excruciating.

"You are in no position to go anywhere, I hope you regain your memory soon so I know what happened."

"Me too."

**well there you have it Alex fought back and had an encounter with Mewtwo to set the record about team liberation straight. Don't think the ursarang are done with Alex yet 'wink' 'wink'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone gardevoirfan134 here and I know it's taken me forever to update but I've been busy with school an finals are this week so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do t own anything of Pokemon just my OC's, so with that let's start the story**

_The Truth Revealed_

It's been three days since Alex's first run in with the ursaring and he still hasn't regained his memory yet.

"Gardevoir could you do me a favor?" asked Alex.

"Yes what is it?"

"Since you're a psychic Pokemon try to peer inside my memories and see if you can unlock them."

"Um it's a little unorthodox but I suppose it could work if you were in an immobile state."

"Alright so all I got to do is go to sleep right?"

"Yes you should be able to see your memories through dreaming." There was a low rumble.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes and I don't think it was natural either." The rumble was getting louder now. Alex could identify the sound as mechanical. Alex panicked.

"Gardevoir we need to run, now!"

"Why Alex? It's just a small earthquake."

"This isn't an earth quake, hurry follow me," they ran down the dirt path surrounded by armies of trees, Alex's head began to throb. He got on one knee and held his temple. (How did they find me?) he thought to himself.

"Alex are you okay?"

"Yes! Just keep running," he got up and continued to run in the opposite direction of the clanking machine following by hundreds of feet. They kept running, Alex closed his eyes for a second and tripped on a vine. The behemoth neared him, gardevoir ran towards him and kneeled down to him.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her with concern.

"Look you need to get out of here now! They're after me, I'm not sure why, but they are, my friends are in town, tell them of this and take my Pokemon,"

"No, Mewtwo has assigned me as your protector and I plan to do just that."

"How can you protect me if you're dead? These people don't use Pokemon as weapons, they use guns."

"Are you sure you want me to leave? There's strength in numbers."

"Exactly, which is why I need you to go into town and tell my friends Gina and Meloetta where I am and what happened, go now, hurry," he said as a latch on the door was opening. A man with blonde hair and a car on the right side of his face came out of the giant monstrosity, a smirk on his face, and a walk like a peacock was all he had to give. Alex had no doubts, it was Steven.

"No fighting this time then?"

"Not today, I'm not giving you what you want."

"Oh but YOU are exactly what I want, you my boy are the key to the door to my ruling of the world with an iron fist."

"I'll never help you with that."

"You'll have no choice. Poor boy, you don't know what you really are, do you? You are no normal human, when I dumped Meloetta in that ditch to die, minutes later a major energy spike rose and then fell like waves, I thought it was Meloetta. Only Pokemon give off such raw energy. But you, you are not a Pokemon but you give off the same amount of energy as one."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're gonna help me destroy everything you hold dear," he nodded toward two men, they approached Alex and stomped his face, his vision went black. The men carried him on board the mechanical structure, the hatch closed behind them. They threw him in a glass ball above an electric generator.

"The subject is in the containment unit," one man said.

Alex came too "heh and here I thought you people didn't know words bigger than two syllables."

"Your laughing now, but just wait till we start the tests," the men left an Alex began to doze off.

Alex Dream

Alex was back in the white empty room as he was before. A figure began to appear, it had a long, semi-muscular body with a lint tail with a bulge at the end.

"Mewtwo? Is that you?," Alex asked the figure.

"Yes Alex it's me."

"Why are you here?"

"To explain something to you, why you have been targeted by Team Liberation."

"So what's the deal?"

"When Pokemon battle each other they give off huge amounts of energy, elemental energy, this energy builds up over time into the surrounding environment and without treatment could cause distortions in the world, but these energies always have a single vessel to go into, normally another Pokemon, but every so often, a human becomes that vessel and all the energy gets absorbed through them, they figure if you're either out of the equation and they can let nature take its course and prey on the weak, or they will be able to manipulate the energy while draining it of you with electricity."

"So that's what the generator is for."

"Yes and I think your time is running out."

"Mewtwo?"

"Yes Alex."

"There's so many people who are having trouble in this world, why help me?"

"Because you're not afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Speaking out against a majority, to fight for what's right. Alex, you will save this world one day, don't you think that's a future worth protecting?"

"Of course I do."

"Then prove it. Escape for your prison, and the hell that keeps you imprisoned, I can only help by unlocking your Container, after that its all you, good luck."

"Thanks Mewtwo."

End Alex Dream

Alex heard a click on his container and he popped it open.

"Thank you Mewtwo." He crawled out of the clear sphere prison. There were two guards with their backs toward him guarding the door, Alex creeped up behind one and knife chopped his neck knocking him out and took his gun, hit his pal in the face with the stock and as he bent over, Alex kicked his rear sending him foreword and his face into the wall. A security camera saw him and an alarm sounded. He did the only thing he could think of, something he wanted to do for a long time. He took the gun and pointed it towards the ground and pulled the trigger. He began to turn around in a circle. He would shoot a hole in the bottom and slip through . He heard people coming, it was now or never, do or die time. He jumped down the hole only to be greeted by a hard, grassy and sandy ground. He had made it out, but he was lost now. A boy with amnesia, and lost in the woods with nothing, stood there blankly. He had actually wished gardevoir had stayed with him, because this time, he was all alone.

**Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter, favorite me or the story to be the first to read it! Oh and thank you all for 2,200+ views, you guys rule.**


End file.
